Topsy Turvy
by Gara Kodoku
Summary: GK Miner has a stable life until she meets Slash, one of the TMNT's adoptive siblings. They soon form a bond, much to the chagrin of Slash's family. WIP
1. Chapter 1

GK scowled as she made her way through the tables of her foster family's resturaunt. Stupid Lourdes, she thought in anger, she always fakes sickness when it's her turn to help out. The thirteen-year-old girl was really beginning to despise her younger foster sister.

Quickly, she slammed the serving tray onto the table where five young men in hoods sat. They glanced up in surprise and GK smiled through clenched teeth. "May I take your order, or have you decided yet?"

The one in blue nodded. "Yeah, we'll have the Deluxe Pizza, all the toppings, minus sardines."

She wrote the order down and picked up her serving tray, which had left a nasty dent in the table. Hurrying off, GK gave the order to her foster mother, Wendy. The woman gave her a tired smile and said, "Thank you, dear, you have no idea how much I appreciate you taking Lourdes' place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I just want her pay for today, capiche'?" GK muttered out of earshot of Wendy. She then heard the door open and slam shut, and moved through the tables. Time to seat the next customer. A familiar man swept her up into a tight hug and said, "Hey, kid, how's work today?"

GK grinned at her Uncle Hun. He wasn't exactly her uncle, he was her godfather, but he told her to call him uncle. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she answered, "Hectic and horrifying. Lourdes is sick today, and on MY holiday too!"

Hun nodded in sympathy. "Ouch. Hey, ya think Wendy'll let ya free? Ya got other waiters to cover for ya."

GK nodded and grabbed her bomber jacket, following him outside. She grimaced as soon as she realized it was raining, and pulled her collar over her neck. Hun chuckled and made his way to an alleyway, GK following him. She noticed that there was a few of his gang in the alley and asked, "Another job, Unc?"

He nodded and said, "Yep. Ya know how I talk about those freaks that keep beating us?"

GK blinked, nodding.

"We managed to make one swear that they'd meet us at the docks for a li'l showdown. You're gonna help us."

GK grinned. And to think she had thought today was going to be boring. She followed her uncle to his motorcycle and quickly got on behind him. She felt the engine roar to life and the motorcycle peeled away from the curb, followed by the other Purple Dragons. Trying not to squeal, GK buried her face into the back of her uncle. GK then felt the motorcycle slow to a stop and raised her face, sniffing the salt air.

She got off the bike alongside Hun and glanced around. Only a few Purple Dragons were around and some guys in black pajamas. Wait, guys in black pajamas? Her mind did a double-take. Who wore pajamas in public? Well, I do, GK reminded herself, but nobody cares what kids my age wear...But adults wearing pajamas, that's just weird.

Hun chuckled at her expression and explained, "Those guys are part of an organization called the Foot. I work for their leader."

GK raised an eyebrow, now officially weirded out. "The Foot? Boy, I bet someone was drunk when they named their li'l club. And who wears pajamas for uniforms!"

Hun chuckled again, leaving her question unanswered. Instead, he pointed and said, "Looks like Vinnie's here."

GK looked and grinned as her boyfriend came rushing over to her. He scooped her up in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Hey, babe. You okay?"

She nodded, kissing his hidden face from under the hood. As usual, her lips brushed against scaly skin and the thirteen-year-old said quietly, "Didn't I give ya lotion for ya birthday?"

She saw him flash a sheepish smile. "Sorry, GK. But you know me, I can't stand girly stuff."

GK chuckled quietly and nuzzled him from under his hood. Behind her, Hun cleared his throat and said, "Alright, you two, cuddle up on ya own time. GK, I want you to make sure not to get in the way. Got it? And Vinnie—"

"What's the whole point of me coming here, if I can't help fight?" GK interrupted angrily. "You brought me here, only to tell me not to fight? Jeez, Uncle Hun, Wendy needs a few extra hands at the restaurant tonight!"

He growled, "GK, I said you could come. I didn't say you could fight though. Besides, we need someone to act like an innocent bystander who might just get hurt. We're planning to capture one of the freaks."

"So I'm BAIT!"

Vinnie decided to intervene. "Not bait, babe, you're just gonna help us in snagging a turtle. If we do bag a turtle, you can help us in trying to get the turtle to talk. Sound good?"

The teenager nodded sullenly, still feeling angry. Vinnie laughed softly and hugged her close, whispering, "And after this, we can go get a movie and head to my place, alright? We'll rent a scary movie to watch."

"With blood, and gore, and zombies?" She asked hopefully. Vinnie nodded, laughing. Hun cleared his throat again and said, "GK, get hiding now, we'll signal you when we need ya."

GK retreated to a nice shadowy spot, sitting behind a crate. She started rifling through her backpack, putting on her normal Purple Dragon gear. She glanced at the small mirror she carried and grinned some. She loved the bomber jacket her uncle had gotten her. And of course, there was the tattoo on her upper arm. GK rubbed the tattoo, excited and nervous.

She had heard stories from older Purple Dragons about the freaks that her uncle hated. Somehow, they manage to beat the Dragons, no matter how many gang members there was to defeat the turtles. The freaks were excellent fighters, and one Purple Dragon swore they were ninjas. GK rubbed her arm harder, becoming even more nervous.

From behind the crate, she listened to loud yelling and swearing, and occasionally a few gun shots. Suddenly, GK heard her uncle yell out something and immediately shot out from behind the crate. Almost instantly, she felt someone grab her and a young man's voice said, "What with you, kid? Are you TRYING to get killed!"

GK turned and saw a turtle wearing a black mask. He scowled in annoyance and muttered as he dragged her away from the fight, "Stupid kids today…they're everywhere, even when they should be home…"

Her upper arm was going numb and she screamed, "Vinnie! Over here, I got one!"

The turtle glanced at her in confusion and began to say something, but suddenly fell limp on the ground. Vinnie stood behind the turtle, holding a tazer. He grinned at GK before dragging the turtle into a small car and unceremoniously throwing it into the car. As soon as the car drove off, Vinnie walked back and threw his arms around her, saying happily, "We did it, babe! Oh man, this is great! GK, babe, I love ya!"

And with that, he kissed her.

GK blushed and hugged him back, smiling. She said quietly, "How about that movie, eh?"

**Vinnie's House**

Two hours later, GK rested her head in Vinnie's lap, feeling his thick fingers stroke her hair. She sighed contently and moved closer. Vinnie said quietly, "Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever leave New York?"

GK blinked at the question. She sat up and examined the fourteen-year-old, thinking. After awhile, she shrugged. "I…I dunno. I mean, I might when I'm older…but currently, ya have no worries. Why?"

Vinnie smiled and hugged her close. "No reason."

After that, the two sat in silence, the only sound being the movie. GK kept watching the zombies on the movie, not even covering her eyes when a particular gruesome death happened. Vinnie, however, made loud gulping noises when anything gory happened. GK noticed this and started laughing.

"You're hopeless."

"And you're completely bloodthirsty, my youkai." Vinnie answered, somewhat annoyed. GK laughed again and hugged him as the phone rang. She sighed in annoyance and picked it up.

"GK, get over here. We've got a problem with the freak."

"Hello to you too, Uncle Hun." GK replied. "What kinda problems?"

"The freak won't talk. I know ya have a…gift, I guess, for this kinda thing, so get ya tail over here. Now."

GK rolled her eyes and hung up, grabbing her coat. Vinnie watched her and said, "Something wrong?"

"My uncle is having trouble with the turtle. Wanna come?"

Vinnie shook his head, a small smile forming under his hood. "Nah. I know for a fact what things you do to stool pigeons."

The girl laughed and walked out of the small apartment, disappearing among the mass of people.

**Purple Dragon's Warehouse**

GK made her way to a simple warehouse in the nastier parts of New York City. She glanced around, trying to think about how she was going to get the turtle to sing. She could always use her usual way of getting others to speak, by psychically torturing them. But this was going to be a special case. She'd mess with the freak's head instead.

A small grin crossed her face as she entered her uncle's office. The turtle sat in the corner, knocked out, and circled in chains. She chuckled some and shook his shoulder.

"I know you're awake. Stop faking." Lightly, the thirteen-year-old kicked his side. She heard a low growl coming from him and grinned a bit. "Knew you were awake."

He spat at her, GK easily dodging the spit. "What do you care?"

GK attempted a friendly smile, but all he received was an evil grimace. She didn't attempt again and replied, "Because. I'm interested in you. I've never seen anything quite like you. Ya got a name, friend?"

"I'm no friend of yours." He snapped at her. "But you can call me Slash, I guess…"

"Slash, eh? Bloody fascinating name. I'm GK." She sat down in the leather chair behind her uncle's desk. Steeping her fingers together, she examined her prey. "So, Slash, you're how old?"

"Seventeen. And since when did Purple Dragons start recruiting kids?"

"Since my uncle said so. I'm one of the first. They also recruited me because I'm good at what I do."

"And what do you do?" Slash watched her carefully as well. She sighed a bit and sat up, a few strands of hair falling into her face. They didn't seem to bother her much.

"I'll let you figure that out later. You're to be my punching bag when it's training time."

"Oh, that's real comforting," Slash replied sarcastically. GK chuckled, walking out of the office. The turtle leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park...


	2. Chapter 2

**Training Time**

GK shifted herself into a defensive position, watching her uncle carefully. He hadn't attacked yet, and she knew for a fact he preferred sneak attacks to any other.

Like she had predicted, he rushed her. GK quickly dodged between his meaty legs and watched him skid to a stop, chuckling. It was a good thing she was smaller than he was. Most people were to begin with, but GK was smaller than most people were. Hun turned and smirked some, snapping his clenched fist at her.

The thirteen-year-old caught his fist in the chest and fell backward with a yell of pain. "Uncle Hun! Careful! I gotta bad heart, remember!"

Hun rolled his eyes and helped her stand up. She caught him by surprise by kicking him hard in a not-so-good area. He yelled and clutched the area, as his niece stood over him, smirking. "First rule, Uncle Hun, never offer assistance to an enemy. Remember?"

He got to his feet, chuckling some. "Good, ya actually remembered for once. We'll make you into a Purple Dragon leader soon, I hope. You'd be good, if ya keep this up."

She remained quiet at his compliment and moved into a defensive stance. The pair began training again, watched by the turtle. He sat tied up on the side, grumbling some.

Slash had to admit, the girl was okay when it came to fighting. She didn't seem to use street fighting, or ninjitsu, when it came to defending herself. Slash had never seen her style before, and he made it a point to study all the fighting techniques he could. GK kept dodging to the side whenever Hun tried to attack her, and she never once tried to hit him. It could have been the fact she didn't want to hurt her uncle, but that seemed unlikely that such a small person could hurt anything.

GK rolled to one side, her bright eyes keeping an eye on Slash. He seemed to be intrigued by this exhibition. She chuckled to herself, dodging her uncle's fists once more. Practice was getting better, GK concluded as her uncle waved her away after thirty minutes. She grabbed a towel and wiped her sweaty face, grimacing as she felt a new zit. She was going to have to get an appointment with one of those face doctors. Derma-something, she tried to remember the name.

Slash moved over for her as she sat down. She leaned back and asked, "So, whatcha think of that?"

"Don't give up your day job," he replied rudely. GK gave him a nasty look and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You should be lucky you ain't dead yet. If it wasn't for me, my uncle would have shipped you off to his boss. I hear, his boss is intrigued by turtle freaks." She let the words sink in, and smirked as she walked away. Slash glared at her retreating back and muttered, "Just you wait kid, I'm gonna kick your ass if ya keep that attitude up..."

GK rolled her eyes, hearing the threat. She wasn't bothered much by it. Patting Hun's arm, she said, "Listen, gonna go and work at the restaurant. I'll see ya around, alright?"

Hun nodded, watching her run off. He chuckled to himself and walked back up to his office.

**Coming Home**

GK dodged through the people crowding the sidewalks, skidding to a stop. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her foster sister, Lourdes. The brunette looked up from cleaning the window and smirked. "Mom's gonna kick your butt for being late, you were supposed to be here by eight, remember?"

The older of the two girls ignored her and made her way through the tables. Lourdes followed, sneering, "Where were ya, that stupid gang of yours? They're just a bunch of washed up losers, ya know. Just like you, no wonder you joined them."

GK clenched her hands, struggling to keep her angry retorts back. Failing miserably, she snapped, "And where were you last night, huh? I know those "games" you play with the football players at school. I saw the money too. Don't think I won't tell Wendy that you're whoring around."

The two foster siblings glared at the other, their customers staring. Without a word, the two girls turned and began waiting on the customers, their bad moods visible. GK saw her usual customers, the young men in their hooded sweatshirts and walked over with a fake grin. "Hey guys! What can I get for ya today?"

The one in blue shrugged and said, "Our usual."

Nodding, GK hurried back to Wendy, giving the woman the order. Wendy gave her a disapproving look and said quietly, "GK, what did I tell you about being late? Everything's been so hectic lately, what with Lourdes getting sick all the time and you disappearing all the time with your uncle...Please, for me, will you stay at the restaurant tonight? We've got a party of eight, and I'll need all the help I can get."

GK opened her mouth to protest, then quickly shut it at the look on Wendy's face. Sighing, she nodded. "Don't worry, Wendy, I'll be here tonight..."

"Thank you dear," Wendy replied and hugged her before going back to her cooking. The teenager took back the large pizza to her customers and set it down. She hurried off before they could thank her and got back to work.

Feeling bored out of her mind, GK watched as the party of eight stuff their faces. She sighed in annoyance, getting more wine for them and glanced at the clock. Twelve fourteen, the glowing hands pointed. If it hadn't been for the extra tips she was going to get, GK would have gone to bed long ago.

An hour later, GK and Lourdes began cleaning up the restaurant. The brunette gave her a nasty look and said, "Look, about the argument…"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Lour. Let's just say it never happened, and we don't blackmail one another for it," replied GK tiredly. "'Sides, I wanna get to bed without your claw marks in my skin, all right? Friends?"

"Friends." Lourdes agreed, putting the dirty dishes away. After the restaurant was cleaned up, GK and Lourdes yawned as they trudged up the stairs leading to the apartment above the restaurant. The redhead climbed into the lower bunk bed, saying, "Hey, Lourdes?"

Her tired foster sister's voice answered back, "Yeah?"

"How big WAS Jerry, anyways?"

Lourdes blinked for a moment, then burst out laughing. GK joined in, the pair's laughter echoing throughout the quiet house.

**A few days later...**

As it was Saturday, it was finally GK's day off, for both the restaurant and the Purple Dragons. Sighing happily as she walked down the street, she felt that she could finally relax. That and she could hang out with Vinnie without getting interrupted. Making her way to Central Park, she sat on a bench, licking a Popsicle while she waited for her strange boyfriend.

She could hear him puffing as he jogged over to her. "S-sorry I'm late, G-GK…"

"Nah, it's okay." GK said, laughing as she handed him his Popsicle. "Considering it seems like ya ran five blocks, I won't smack you."

He laughed, putting his arm around her. GK felt the usual dry and cool skin nuzzle her ear and blushed, saying, "Vinnie! That tickles, stop!"

Laughing, he proceeded to literally tickle her, the pair ignoring the stares they were earning. A few minutes later, they stopped, both breathless with laughter. GK leaned into him, panting as she said, "Y-you win."

She saw a smile flash from under his hood. "Heh, you let me win, youkai. I know what you're capable of, you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that since you're such a sore loser, I figured to let ya win." Replied GK, as she stood up, throwing away her Popsicle stick. Vinnie stood up as well, placed his hand around her waist and together the two teenagers walked throughout the park, talking.

"So, you gonna go to that tournament ya uncle's holding?"

"Nah, just gonna watch it. He demanded I stay away from the ring and wait 'til I'm older. What about you?"

"Ain't gonna enter it either. My…dad said for me to stay away from those tournaments."

GK nodded, hugging Vinnie's arm some. She knew he was adopted as well, by a scientist named Duir. He also had two little sisters, both that GK never saw for some reason.

"So how's Taylz and Kiki?"

"They're doing good. Taylz still isn't talking, but Kiki learned a new word today."

"What was that?"

Vinnie laughed and imitated an irritated child's voice. "You fucktard! Duir isn't too happy with that one."

"For good reason. Heh, she's already gotten most of her cuss words down, right?"

"Yeah, and it's getting pretty funny. Whenever Duir gets mad at Kiki, she starts throwing a tantrum and cusses him out."

She nodded, looking ahead. "So, whaddya think of that turtle, Slash?"

GK felt him hesitate and looked at him, blinking. "Vinnie?"

"Sorry." He quickly replied. "It's just…it's nothing. Anyways, I dunno what I think of him. He's okay. I've talked to him a few times and he seems nice."

"Nice?" GK burst out laughing. "The guy's an ass! Honestly, I try to treat him good, but I swear, it's like he thinks anyone in the Purple Dragons are bad."

"Well, we are bad. GK, why don't ya try to get to know him? He's had it pretty rough lately, ya know? Do that psychology thing you're so interested for him."

She looked at him again, raising an eyebrow and saying, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're nuts. Feeling sorry for an enemy and then asking me to help him out? Vinnie Mortelli, you never cease to confound me."

Vinnie laughed quietly, hugging her. "Heh, that's my job. Look, I'm gonna head home, alright? Duir wants me to get some Chinese takeout and watch the twins. I'll see ya later." He kissed her cheek and ran off.

GK watched him run and headed to the nearest hotdog vender. Walking and talking always upped her appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck **

Slash grumbled as he twisted and turned, trying to arrange himself into a more comfortable position. He had been placed into a closet, of all places, simply because Hun wanted his office back. He leaned against some brooms and closed his eyes, trying to think.

It was around noon, so that meant Mikey would be begging the others to try some new concoction he had created. Slash sighed quietly, also knowing Raph and Leo would by now have stopped sparring with one another, Donny would still be hiding in his lab, and Splinter would already be eating sushi or some other Japanese food.

His mask felt wet. Attempting to wipe his eyes, Slash muttered quietly, "Don't show signs of weakness to the enemy, Slash…"

"First sign of insanity, talking to yaself."

Slash jumped and glared at GK, who was standing in the open doorway. He snarled, "Why the hell ya sneakin' around, huh?"

"Cuz." She knelt down and closed the door, peering into his face. "Were you crying?"

"No."

"Ya sure? Ya mask is damp," she said, untying his black mask. Putting it up to her face, GK grinned. "I'm a neenja!"

Slash tried hard not to crack a smile, but soon one gave way. The thirteen-year-old grinned again, pleased with herself. She sat down, tilting her head at him and then asked, "So, you got any family?"

The turtle's smile faded away and a suspicious look entered his eyes. "Why?"

"Let's just say a friend talked to me and told me to get to know ya." She shrugged. Seeing he still had a suspicious look on him, GK rolled her eyes and said, "Look, you and me got off on the wrong foot, okay? And since you've been acting all mopey, I figured to be a friend. That so bad?"

"Yeah, fine…"

She grinned and patted his shoulder. "Attaboy. Anyways, so do you have any family?"

"Yeah, four bros and a father. Well, they're kinda my bros. We're not actually related." Slash replied, shrugging through his bonds. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you're adopted?"

He nodded, remembering the night Splinter had found him. "Yeah…he found me in the sewers and took me home. I was five around that time."

"Huh. Sounds interesting. What're ya family like?"

"Where do I begin?" Slash said, laughing. He had to admit, even though GK seemed bad, it was nice to talk to someone. "Lessee…Mikey's the funny one. He cooks for us a lot of the time, and half the time it's really disgusting. Then there's Leo, who's pretty serious. He's our unofficial leader, I guess, and he's good at bossing us around. Raph is a lot like him, but the two refuse to admit it. He's a hothead and usually beats Mikey to a pulp. And then we got Donny, who's the smart one. He's kinda quiet, but he's cool when ya break through the shell he's got. No pun intended."

She nodded, listening as he babbled on and on about his family. About thirty minutes later, he had finally ran out of things to talk about. "So what about you?"

GK looked up quickly, staring at him, and said dumbly, "Bwah…?"

"I said, what about you? I told ya about my family, now what about yours?"

"I'm a foster child."

"Oh, um…sorry?" Slash shifted uncomfortably. GK chuckled quietly, leaning back. She shrugged. "It's okay. I never knew my parents, so it never really bothered me."

"Oh."

She was about to reply, then tensed up, hearing loud yelling outside of the closet. "Hey, I gotta go now. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

Slash blinked as the teenager ran out of the closet, locking the door behind her. Sighing in annoyance, Slash leaned back into the brooms and mops, closing his eyes.

"Dammit, where the hell did these guys come from?"

Vinnie limped out of the way of the fighting, hissing in pain. One of the turtles nearly sliced him with those sword things. He leaned against a door, trying to focus on something else other than the pain. He heard footsteps and saw GK running toward him.

"Vinnie, what happened?"

"We got attacked by those turtles, and they look pissed. Oh man, where the hell were you? We need some help out there!"

Instantly, she flared up in defense. "I was doing what you told me to do, talk with the freak! Don't go jumping down my throat, Vinnie Mortelli!"

"Okay, whatever, look, you just get Slash outta here so those turtles don't get him back, okay? We need him!"

GK nodded, running back to the closet where Slash was being stored. Without an explanation, she helped him up and said quickly, "C'mon, we gotta jet outta this joint."

He blinked, getting dragged by the shell. "Huh? But why?"

"Don't ask me why, just shaddup!" She snapped angrily, and immediately, Slash quieted down. He heard a familiar yell of anger and tensed up.

"Wait! Let me go, those are my bros!"

"And that's why we're goin'!" She continued dragging him to the exit, when a turtle in a blue bandana barred the way to the exit. GK tensed up and glared at Slash. "Ya know what? I'll let you go for now. I ain't tangoing with that freak!"

GK dropped him quickly, running off. Slash looked up in relief at his brother Leo and grinned. "Hey, Leo, mind helping me?"

"Jeez, I swear…we leave you alone for one minute at that last fight and you end up being turtle-napped," he muttered in agitation as he untied Slash. Standing up, Leo pulled out his Shell-Cell and said into it, "Hey, I have Slash now, so fall back. YES, Raph, I mean it, no more fighting."

Slash laughed and followed Leo outside of the building. "Thanks, bro."

Leo sighed, nodding. "You'd do the same for us, come on, let's get home. Splinter's worried sick about you, you know."

The larger turtle laughed some, and took back the knives Leo gave him. "Heh, yeah, I guess I should go check in…how long was I gone? I lost track."

"About a week, if you'd believe."

Slash swore considerably. "Dammit! That means you guys are farther ahead of me in training!"

"Not really." Donny had walked up with Raph and Mikey. "We've been spending most of our time looking for you."

The turtle in the black bandana grinned sheepishly and replied, "Oh, sorry then. So, uh, let's head back home then, I guess."

"Yeah, before Splinter gets even more worried," Leo muttered as they exited from the building. "Hey, who was that kid you were with?"

"Huh?" Slash blinked, then frowned some. "Nobody. Don't worry about it."

The turtle in blue blinked at the look in his younger brother's eyes. He decided he'd find out later. "Yeah, okay."

"My son! Welcome back." Splinter smiled warmly at the youngest turtle as Slash bowed respectfully. "Where you at all harmed during your captivity?"

"No, sensei." Replied Slash, shaking his head. "Nothing really happened."

The rat nodded and patted his shoulder before walking off. Slash glanced at Leo some.

"So, about that training…"

**Hun's Office**

"How could you let the freak go! Goddammit, GK, you were supposed to be watching him!"

GK kept her eyes on the floor, trying to block out her uncle's yelling. She could hear herself thinking over his voice, _I shouldn't have let Slash walk out. Now Uncle Hun's gonna go psycho on me…_

Hun glared down at the short thirteen-year-old. She wasn't going to say anything, he could already tell that. An idea suddenly came to mind. She was going to be a Purple Dragon leader when she was older, and it was about time she learned what sort of things to get used to. He walked away over to three Purple Dragons and whispered some instructions to them.

GK heard her uncle call for her and looked up. He was smiling oily and said, "GK, I think you should go home with people watching over ya. Who knows what'll happen to a young girl like yaself if ya go wondering around New York alone."

She blinked some and nodded. This was better than getting punished, at least. "Okay, Uncle Hun. I'm gonna go back to Wendy's place now, okay?"

He nodded and watched her walk off with her three new "bodyguards". Once GK had disappeared from sight, he turned back to his desk and sat down. Hun had to teach his niece what happened when she disobeyed him.

GK walked ahead of the three Purple Dragons, moving out of their range of pain, as she liked to call it. Her uncle never requested she go home with protection before, so why now? She frowned, trying to think and jumped when one of the Purple Dragons said, "Yo, we're at your place now. We'll pick ya up tomorrow to take ya to ya uncle for training."

"Huh?" She blinked and saw they were right. She was at the restaurant. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

They walked off, leaving her in slight confusion. GK had figured they'd try to beat her or something as punishment. Guess not then, she thought as she opened the door to let herself in.

**The Dojo**

Slash grunted as he blocked Raph's fist. "C'mon bro, gimme a better one!"

"Ya want a better one? Try this!" The hotheaded turtle swung his leg and caused Slash to fall flat on his face. "Heh, how's that?"

"Lousy!" Slash grabbed Raph's other leg and tugged, causing the turtle to fall on his carapace. The black-masked turtle stood up and grinned. "Not bad for someone who hasn't trained for a while, huh?"

"Tch, ya got a lucky shot. Big whoop." Raph sat up, scowling some. "Not like that even scored a point or anything."

"Yes, it did," Donny commented, sparring with Mikey. He swung his Bo staff at the other turtle, trying to knock him down and grunted. "Any time your opponent manages to knock you down, he gets a point. Doesn't matter if he's already on the ground."

Slash helped Raph up, chuckling. "Heh, guess I'm not all that rusty. Hey, I'm gonna grab some chow, haven't had all that much to eat lately."

The large turtle walked out of the dojo, heading towards the kitchen. As he entered, Leo was sitting at the table, drinking some soda. Slash waved as he opened the fridge to get a snack. "Hey Leo, how's it going?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Never better," replied Slash, grabbing a slice of leftover pizza. "I'm finally home and I don't have to worry about getting killed or anything by Hun."

"Yeah, guess so…so, did they treat you somewhat okay while you were there?" Leo took another drink. "I mean, you seem like it, considering no bruises, cuts, or anything like that…"

Slash sat down, blinking some. He _was_ treated okay while he was in the Purple Dragons' hideout. He nodded and answered, "Yeah, they didn't do nothing."

The other turtle nodded, resting his chin in hands. "And what about that kid?"

Slash tensed up. He stood up and shook his head, replying quietly, "She was just someone they told to guard me…"

"Did a pretty lousy job then," Leo muttered, watching Slash walk back to the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few months later...**

Gk sighed to herself, walking home from school. It was already a few months after she had let Slash go, and Hun decided she didn't need the bodyguards anymore.

She kept her eyes on the ground, ignoring Lourdes talking to some of her friends. It was kind of annoying, listening to them chatter on about school projects, like the Social Studies game board they had to create for the 1920's. It was dull and she had already completed it.

GK felt someone push past her and snapped in anger, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Turning around, the guy gave her an ugly look. "Why don't ya make me, punk!"

Lourdes and her friends had stopped talking, watching how GK would react. The thirteen-year-old clenched her fists and walked up to the man. She had to look up at him to give him her evil eye and snarled, "If you don't apologize for bumping into me, I'm gonna kill off all yer future children!"

"Like I said before, why don't ya make me?" He replied slowly, as if she was mentally slow.

A split second later, he was clutching his crotch, howling in pain. "That's it, ya little bitch, you're mine!"

GK took off, shouting to Lourdes, "See ya at home!"

She ran through the nearest alley, toppling trash cans to slow the guy down. GK grinned some; this was too easy.

Suddenly, someone stepped from out of a doorway and grabbed her by the neck. Choking, GK heard the guy say, "Thanks for getting her. Wanna help me teach her some respect?"

"Sounds good to me," answered the man who held her. GK felt his grip tighten and began gagging, digging her nails into his hand. He laughed and shook her a bit. "Can't get loose, can ya?"

She choked even harder as his hand tightened. Everything was getting fuzzy. His wrist wasn't that far from her face, she realized, and suddenly, GK clamped down on it with her teeth. He swore angrily, his friend trying to remove her from his wrist.

GK could taste the coppery feel of blood from him and bit harder. Sure, she could get HIV or something, but it would be a small price to actually survive. Something sharp and cold pierced her side. A knife. She let go, screaming in pain and clutching her side. The two had ran off, the one she bit saying, "What if she has rabies or somethin'?"

GK curled up, trying to breathe evenly as blood dampened her shirt. A brief image of guts spilling out of her crossed her mind and she quickly looked down. "Nothing..."

Footsteps were echoing through the alley. She sat up slowly, her hand grasping the wound. The teenager froze, staring.

It was a turtle.

**In the hospital**

"Jeez, GK, what happened?" Lourdes asked for the fifth time, sitting next to her foster sister in the hospital room. GK remained silent, looking miserable. Wendy had freaked out when she had found her on the doorstep, and was now making sure GK wouldn't be able to go outside.

She had to get seven stitches in her side. The doctors had said it was lucky the knife didn't go an inch to the right or else she could be up at the pearly gates. GK muttered in annoyance, "Lourdes, go 'way before I kick your ass."

"Fine, be that way!" The younger girl flounced out of the room, looking annoyed. GK leaned back into the pillow as Wendy came in.

"GK?"

"Yeah, Wendy?" GK looked up at her. The British woman smiled some and sat down.

"We're going to go home as soon as the doctors give me an answer. They said you'll be fine, and we've scheduled an appointment for next month to get those stitches removed. I'm sure you don't want to have those things in you forever, do you?"

GK shook her head in answer. Wendy patted her hand. "I just want to know, how did you get that nasty cut in you?"

"A fight..." GK said. It wasn't all of the truth, but it would at least get everyone off her back. Wendy nodded some.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stop making others mad, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Wendy rubbed GK's head affectionately and walked out of the hospital room. GK smiled some and crossed her legs. Out of all the foster families she had had, Wendy was the nicest. She didn't mind Hun, and had once actually given him a piece of her mind about GK coming home so late from hanging out with him. She might not have understood when GK said she had joined a gang, but had only said, "Don't get too hurt or in trouble with the police then."

One of the doctors came in. "Miss Miner, you can go home now. Just don't do anything too physical or else your stitches might be ruined."

She nodded, walking out with Lourdes and Wendy. "Yeah, whatever."

**The Lair**

Slash made his way back to the Lair. He had no idea what possessed him to help GK, but he didn't really regret it either. Her wallet had her address in it, and all he had to do was just dump her on the doorstep.

Splinter looked up from his herbal tea, noticing Slash seemed preoccupied. "Something bothering you, my son?"

"...I'm fine, sensei." Slash trudged to his room, ignoring Mikey's invitation to play video games. He sat on his bed, pulling out his knives. They were looking dirtier than usual. Beginning to clean them, Slash sank into a state of total relaxation.

"_SLASH!_"

The turtle yelped, dropping his knives. One nicked his foot and he swore quietly before yelling, "What?"

"Get yer tail down here, I need some help beating Mikey!" It was Raph. Slash walked out of his room, scowling.

"What'd he do now?"

Raph had Mikey in a stranglehold. Splinter was muttering under his breath, while Donny and Leo were watching with vague interest. Mikey squeaked out, "I'm sorry, Raph, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Slash chuckled to himself, watching. Splinter looked at Slash for a moment, then turned to his new book. Whatever had been bothering Slash seemed gone for the moment.

**School**

GK felt her foot tapping impatiently as she doodled in her notebook. School had to be over in a few minutes. She glanced at the clock. Three fifteen.

Sighing in annoyance, she continued doodling, not even paying attention to what she was drawing. A face and a body began to form as the pencil sketched faster and faster. In a few minutes, the kids sitting next to her were staring at the picture. She looked at her sketch and saw ninjas, Purple Dragons, and turtles battling for their lives on the paper. GK frowned, fixing up a few things. She could probably post this somewhere if she wanted to.

While she was sketching, the clock had jumped ahead. The bell rang and GK quickly threw her stuff into her bag, bolting out the door. Lourdes sat outside, waiting for her with a few of her friends, including her newest boyfriend, Skyler.

GK lagged behind the group, barely listening to their conversation about school. Her mind was still on the drawing. What was with her and turtles now? That was just about all she sketched nowadays.

_Damn turtles_, she thought angrily,_ I can't even think straight now._

Lourdes glanced at her foster sister. "Say, you going to catch up soon?"

"Fuck off, Lourdes." Snapped GK, jogging ahead. The stitches in her side pulled momentarily and she winced, stopping. She had to take it easy with those things in her side. Lourdes' boyfriend Skyler looked at GK and asked, "What's up with you?"

"None of your goddamn business!"

The teenager took off, heading as quickly as possible home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Later**

GK threw her bag onto the bed and sat down on it, rubbing her side. _Damn stitches...when're they comin' off?_

She didn't really care that Lourdes and her had to walk home together. Wendy would be able to deal with Lourdes coming home with a boy. GK stood up again, thinking. She was bored and there was nothing for her to do. Why not pay a visit to her uncle?

She grinned, nodding. That's what she would do, and this time she'll try to get into a few more fights. Regardless of stitches.

**Hun's Office**

Hun glanced up from a map of New York and said, "What?"

"Hey, Unc." GK slid into the office and waved some. "Got any jobs for me?"

He frowned at her. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy? Wendy called up and said you had gotten stitches."

"Yeah, so? Stitches never stopped you when you were a kid." GK replied in annoyance. She crossed her arms and looked at the map. "Is another turf war coming up?"

"Yep. Nothing too big though, just two other gangs are gonna fight." Hun surveyed the map, then glanced back up at his godchild. "And no, you aren't takin' part."

"Why not! I was there when we took on the Bengals! I took out a few good people in that one!"

"You're still hurt, that's why! But don't worry, I've got something for you to keep you busy while we battle it out." Hun reached into his desk, pulling out a bag. "Need you to give this to Dragon Face and help him out with a few things. He's got someone takin' out all his guys in his section."

"Yeah, fine..." GK muttered, grabbing the bag in irritation. She stomped out of the office and slammed the door. "Jeez, I coulda hold up my own in a turf war, I did it before..."

Still pouting as she made her way to Dragon Face's place, the teenager continued to mutter mutinously about her uncle. GK slammed open the door to Dragon Face's warehouse, yelling, "Oy, DF!"

"What do you want, punk?" growled Dragon Face, glaring at her. The two never had liked each other much. GK tossed the bag over to him, Dragon Face quickly catching it.

"Hun wanted me to give this to ya. He said to help ya out as well."

"I don't need any goddamn help." Dragon Face rummaged through the bag. GK let out a small growl, then snapped, "Well, too goddamn bad, cuz Hun said I gotta help, so I'm gonna help!"

Dragon Face rose up suddenly and slapped her to the ground. He towered over her and snarled, "Ya know what, I'm sick of your attitude! Always actin' like you're better than all the other Purple Dragons."

He slammed his booted foot on the side of her stitches and GK let out a shrill scream. She scrambled to stand up, but Dragon Face grabbed her by the arm. He leered at her, "Ya know, I'm sure Hun wouldn't mind if I disposed of you. He always did say you were nothin' but trouble."

"B-bullshit!" GK replied, then lashed out at him. Dragon Face only held her tighter and shook her.

"Yeah, think I'll do him a favour. C'mon, brat, let's go for a walk."

**Patrolling**

Slash yawned as he ambled on the rooftops with Leo and Mikey, saying, "Hey, when're we goin' home?"

"We've got to go a few more blocks, Slash," answered Leo, tiredly. Slash had been asking these questions for the past forty five minutes. Mikey laughed as Slash grumbled to himself.

"Why, what's wrong with you, bro?"

"I dunno, just bored, I guess." Slash shrugged, looking irritated at the fact he had to walk more. "It ain't like much's been happenin'..."

"Yeah, that's for sure..." Mikey whirled one of his nunchucks, thinking. "It's been a pretty quiet week, if ya ask me."

"Guys!" Leo snapped at them both. "If you weren't so busy talking, you'd have noticed something's going down below!"

"Woah, it's Dragon Face!" Mikey said, blinking. "Boy, he sure looks mad at that one kid."

Slash blinked and looked down. Sure enough, Dragon Face was down in the alley, pushing a smaller kid to the back of it. The kid looked familiar. He heard the kid yelp out, "Someone help!"

"GK?"

Leo looked at Slash, blinking. "You know that kid?"

"Well...kinda, yeah. Let's go."

"But she's in trouble!" Mikey exclaimed. "We can't just leave her there!"

"_Yes_, we can!" snapped Slash, looking angry. "She's a Purple Dragon!"

"Yeah, but she's still in trouble." Leo unsheathed his katanas and jumped down below. Mikey glanced at Slash and followed, whirling his nunchucks.

Slash grunted in annoyance, then pulled out his knives before jumping into the alley. Dragon Face glanced over his shoulder and grumbled, "Great, more freaks to deal with."

GK was staring at the turtles in shock. She hadn't expected them to help. Dragon Face pulled out a gun and cocked it at her. "Listen, freaks, I'll leave ya to the body. Right now, this brat is mine."

Leo moved to grab the gun, but Dragon Face had already pulled the trigger. GK felt a searing pain and let out a pained gasp, before she was encased in darkness.


End file.
